1. Field of the Invention
A U-clip assembly for a securing a component to an edge of a panel.
2. Discussion
U-clip assemblies are used in various industries, including the automotive industry, to retain edges of panels to other components. For example, a U-clip assembly may be used to retain a door trim panel to an edge of a supporting metal sheet of the door.